


炎天

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: 你最后只是把嘴唇贴在他手腕上，过了很久很久才分开。双骑，强制注意，第二人称注意。
Kudos: 3





	炎天

你觉得那个孩子简直烦透了，可他偏偏总是阴魂不散地缠着你，口口声声地喊你“前辈”，就因为不久前你为他挡下了敌人的致命一击。你实在想不通为什么有人会在你表现出如此明显的冷淡之后还锲而不舍地迎上来，如果不是银胄团的繁文缛节要求你必须尽到指导者的责任，你早就躲得离他远远的了。  
你知道他来自乌尔达哈大名鼎鼎的权贵家族，因为向往所谓的骑士精神才加入了银胄团。他实在是个集万千宠爱于一身的少爷，许多剑术师奋斗一生都未能实现的梦想就这样轻而易举地为他的家族而让步。  
他才过完成人礼不久，偶尔有一些资历较老的骑士拿他的年龄开玩笑，也总是一副不卑不亢的样子——让你更深切地感受到你们是两个世界的人。年轻的骑士有着一头耀眼的金发，和不似萨纳兰出身的白皙肤色，行走在炽热的日光下，简直英俊得叫人挪不开眼。  
很久之前你见过他，只不过二人的身份天差地别，你是斗技场上为了自由而卖命的剑术师，而他则是坐在看台上的观众。  
你只是见过那头金发一次就过目不忘，以至于多年后和他作为平等的同僚再相遇时甚至说不清究竟是厌恶他还是爱慕他。这种感情快把你折磨疯了，每当他朝你走来，你身上的旧伤就隐隐作痛，但同时也难以按耐心中隐秘的渴望。  
你最终还是决定要放任自己去得到他，哪怕这要赔上你的下半辈子也甘之若饴。

他准没想过袭击竟会来自身后，来自他最信任的搭档，你看着他因疼痛而蜷缩起来的身体，不顾他下意识的反抗，你把他拖进了一个无人的暗巷里。  
你不想让任何人来打扰你们。多亏了银胄团那些恼人的巡逻任务，你才能对附近的地形了然于心。  
你脱下了手铠，抬起他的头来，用指尖去描摹他脸上的每一处，这还是你第一次如此近距离地去观察他。除了那头金发，最让你念念不忘的就是他一蓝一绿的异色瞳了，每当他眨动眼睫，总会让你的心为之颤栗。  
他头发凌乱，狼狈不堪，仍沉浸在盾牌猛击带来的晕眩中。你就这样静静地看着他喘息的模样，指尖划过优美的唇线，灵巧地钻入其中，玩弄着柔软的舌头。直到津液从他微张的唇边淌下，你才好整以暇地将手指抽出，吻上那对你已渴望了许久的双唇。  
你觉得他好似沙漠里的绿洲，而你正是饥渴的旅人，贪婪而急切地在他唇齿间流连不去。你吮吸他的唇瓣，舔舐他的上颚，舌头难舍难分地纠缠在一起，发出模糊的水声。直到他发出难过的呜咽，小幅度地挣扎起来，你才恋恋不舍地在他的舌尖上勾弄一下，离开了他的双唇，呼出的热气打在他耳边，他浑身一激灵，当看清眼前的人时，他愕然地脱口而出：“前辈？”  
你漫不经心地应了一声，娴熟地褪去他身上碍事的铠甲。你自己就是一名骑士，对银胄团制服的构造再了解不过，因此做得又快又好。你把他扒得只剩一条英骑短裤，露出饱满的胸膛和结实的小腹——他身体的每一处都很讨人喜欢，就连紧绷的肌肉线条都带着优美的弧度。他很快就搞清楚了眼下的状况，整个过程就变得没那么顺利，你使尽全力压住他，用早就准备好的绳子将他捆起来。  
养尊处优的少爷在力气上自然没法和斗技场出身的你相比，更何况他只是个刚入团不久的新人，但这种不配合的态度着实让你忍不住想要惩罚他。你扬起手，结结实实地打在他的臀部，让他再次安静了下来。这感觉实在让人上瘾，你猜短裤下方肯定留下了清晰的掌印。  
他被你吓得不轻，一时之间没了动作，过了好一会儿才羞耻得耳根泛红，脸颊和身体一同迅速升温。他不敢看你，嗫嚅着问：“为、为什么？”  
你耸耸肩，他肯定以为你想靠挟持他好换来一大笔赎金，怎么会想得到你只是想操他呢？直到你恶劣地掐住他的乳首向外拉扯，并用湿热的口腔包裹住另一边开始舔舐时，他才回过神，徒劳地挣扎起来。你手法老练，很快就把那地方给玩弄成醒目的深红色，被唇齿蹂躏过的另一处留下了牙印，反射着潋滟的水光，点缀在他胸前真是好看极了。他看上去想要叫喊，又担心被人听到，咬着嘴唇只发出隐忍的喘息和偶尔的轻哼。  
你真是迷上他了，就连这幅躲躲闪闪的模样也让你觉得可爱。你意犹未尽，把玩着他的胸肌，着迷地看着它们在你手掌下变形。直到玩够了，你才慢条斯理地解开了他的短裤，将提前准备好的丁香油淋在他股间，手指朝后方的入口探去。他浑身发抖，害怕得忘记了反抗，哀求地望过来。而你知情知意，低头去吻他。  
别怕，不会有人看见，不会让你受伤的。你轻咬着他柔软的唇瓣，半真半假地做出承诺，好像自己还是他心目中的模范骑士，而不是一个用盾牌把同伴敲晕欲行不轨的小人。  
你压上去，将他整个人笼罩在阴影之下，一手抚慰他的分身，一手扩张他的后穴。暧昧的声响从体内被搅动出来，让他满脸通红。明明之前还一副不情不愿的样子，性器却在你有技巧的爱抚下颤巍巍地抬头，前端冒出透明的清液，在你手上跳动着，恐怕连他也想不到自己的身体竟会如此诚实。你欣赏着他羞愤交加的表情，恶劣地碾过他的敏感点，瞬间就逼出了带着哭腔的呻吟。他像是想要逃避事实，把脸埋在你的肩窝里，没几下就哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。  
对雏儿来说，这快感因太过鲜明而难以承受，可你还是没有放过他，仍不时刻意地掠过那一处，刺激得他的脚趾蜷起又松开。他拼命摇头说不要，脸上分不清是痛苦还是愉悦，你猜其中享受的成分要多一些。当他不自觉地摆动起腰部时，你知道他准备好了。  
尽管做了充分的扩张，但在你插进来时他还是疼得直发抖，而你却因为这意料之中的紧致与温暖差点没缴械投降。你强忍着射精的冲动与他耳鬓厮磨，说着一些安慰他的温存话，好似你们是一对真正的恋人。这当然只是一种假象，他不是你的恋人，只是一个被仰慕的前辈给暗算了的富家子弟。  
你觉得你已经足够耐心，也忍得够久了，便开始缓缓地抽插起来。起初，他只是垂下头急促地喘着气，隐忍的模样倒是很有高洁的骑士风范。但你有技巧地厮磨着交合处，让他越来越难以忍耐，开始发出幼兽般的呜咽和呻吟，湿热的甬道也好似食髓知味一样纠缠着你，在每一次抽出去时都拼命绞紧那件能给他带来快乐的物事。  
每当你撞在那一点上时都会令他按捺不住地惊喘出声，再重复几次后他很快就被这强烈的刺激弄得溃不成军，脱口而出的变成了承受不住的哭叫。他不知道自己的求饶只会加剧你的施虐欲，你索性把他的大腿拉得更开，股间的风景一览无余，带出的液体打湿了一片，顺着腿根流下来。你把他操得有了感觉，原本已经射过一次的分身又颤颤地挺立，整个人被你大开大合的动作撞得一耸一耸。你轻吻他的额头，鼻尖埋进那一头耀眼的金发里，贪心地汲取着他身上的味道。  
“叫叫我？”  
你在他耳边低声说，可他脸上的表情茫然又可怜，涣散的异色瞳过了好一会儿才聚焦在你身上。你忽略了他眼底的乞求，撞得越来越狠，完全抽出再整个没入，他浑身剧烈地颤抖，再也顾不得会不会有人听见，放开了声音呻吟。你恶意地抵着那一处浅浅戳刺，弄得他蜷缩起身体，拼命夹紧大腿想要缓和这种刺激，被脱下的英骑短裤还挂在小腿上，随着撞击而摇晃，看起来色情得要命。  
“前、前辈……”他还是屈服了，这一声叫得又甜又软，让你感觉浑身的热血都沸腾了起来。他先前被绑起来的双手早就在持续的挣扎中被磨得通红，你才抽空帮他解开，就被他紧紧抱住，热切地凑过来索吻，在激烈的性事中无异于火上浇油。他就像被强烈的快感给弄坏了一样，被解放的双手胡乱地抚摸着你的身体，一会说太多了一会又说还要。你贪婪地吻他，从光洁的下巴再到优美的脖颈，犬齿咬住他上下滚动的喉结。  
你觉得自己仿佛同时身处天堂与地狱，肉体因为和他的交合而得到了欢愉，而心里却因为明白这是最后一次而感到痛苦。你一遍又一遍地侵犯他，每一下都顶在最要命的点上，直到他身体里灌满了你的精液，自己也控制不住地被操射，整个人软了下来，你这才获得了满足。  
他看上去精疲力尽，像一只乖巧的幼兽，失神地躺在你怀里。你捉着他的手腕，细细查看上面被勒出来的血痕。深仁厚泽的咒语从你嘴边流出，洁白的羽毛也随之轻轻落下，治愈了他的伤口。

“我会去银胄团自首，这样一来就是永别了。”  
你替他穿上制服，轻描淡写地说，不顾他听到这句话时露出了怎样慌张的神情。  
太阳神阿泽玛以阳光投射，商贸神纳尔札尔以神力烧制砖块，并从矿石中提炼出金属，二神合力建造了壮丽的都城。这就是所谓七天之一的炎天，而它已不可能再接纳你罪恶的灵魂。  
你最后只是把嘴唇贴在他手腕上，过了很久很久才分开。


End file.
